


Dirty Pics

by majesticartax



Series: Doctor Kageyama [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor Kageyama, Hinata is a professional athlete, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, i have no memory of writing this at all, i mean really dumb, really dumb roleplaying, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: After dating the doctor for a solid five months, Hinata panics when he finds out that Kageyama's birthday is only a couple weeks away. Determined to make it memorable, Hinata comes up with a plan.





	Dirty Pics

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my tumblr and I have no memory of writing it. I fixed some stuff! It’s a relatively tame installment for now, but the rating will change with future updates. 
> 
> This is kind of garbage and I’m sorry.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck fuck fuck  _fuck—”_  Hinata laments in front of his laptop before flopping down dramatically with his face mushed against the table. “What are  _you_  looking at?” he grumbles.

Kageyama scowls over his mug from where he’s leaned against the counter in his loose pajama pants and ratty old black t-shirt that he keeps at Hinata’s place. It’s sexy as hell and Hinata can’t help but let his eyes wander. The doctor takes a sip of coffee and then sets the cup behind him. “Such a filthy mouth on such a cute face.”

“Funny,” Hinata chips, perking back up and clacking his fingers rapidly over the keys. “That wasn’t your attitude last night when your dick was in it.”

Kageyama sighs. “Sorry, Kenma.”

“It’s not like I couldn’t hear you,” Kenma says, spooning cereal into his mouth without looking away from his PSP.

“Still—”

“What the hell am I supposed to do!?” Hinata cries. “Paris! What about Paris!? Have you been there!? That’s supposed to be romantic, right!? Or what about–” 

“God, stop freaking out.” Kageyama interrupts. He snags his coffee and joins the two roommates at the breakfast table. “It’s not a big deal.”

“What do you mean it’s not a big deal!? I can’t believe I waited this long to even  _ask_!” Hinata whines, sticking his elbows on the table and putting his hands over his face. “What if your birthday had been in, like, November!? Would you have even said anything!?”

“I didn’t ask you when your birthday was either,” the doctor says, unfazed.

Hinata drops his hands. “Tobio. You were my  _doctor_. You had my  _chart_ —”

“Yeah, and didn’t you stalk him?” Kenma asks to his video game.

“I didn’t  _stalk_  him.”

“I still think it’s dangerous to have him around here—” Kenma ducks when Kageyama winds up to throw a piece of toast at him. The doctor sticks it in his mouth instead.

“ _Guhhh_ ,” Hinata goes back to whining. “You’ve given me  _no_  time to plan anything. Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?”

“You have two weeks.”

“I have  _only_  two weeks! Oooo, what about Jamaica!?”

“We’re not—“ the Kageyama rubs his face tiredly with both hands, “why do we have to _go_ somewhere?”

“Because I’m making a grand romantic gesture.” Hinata mutters, eyes scanning the screen wildly and fingers flying over the keys.

“Hey,” Kageyama says softly, placing a hand on the back of the laptop and shutting it slowly. Hinata looks at the doctor with wide, panicked eyes as he takes Hinata’s hands. “Cut the shit.”

“But,” Hinata whimpers, squeezing Kageyama’s fingers. “I want your first birthday with me to be special!”

“It will be—”

“And then it’s  _Christmas_!” Hinata jumps to his feet and grips at his hair. “We have to do something amazing and romantic and it has to be  _perfect—”_

“He's going to get what he wants,” Kenma says to Kageyama over the sound of all the theatrics as he stands to put his bowl in the sink and then walk out of the kitchen without another word.

“I know,” Kageyama says after him.

“Please let me take you somewhere?” Hinata pleads in his sweetest voice, stepping up to Kageyama and sinking into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Come on. I have a bye on the Saturday before Christmas,” he pecks a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek, “and I don’t have another game until the thirtieth.”

“What makes you think I can just take all that time off?” Kageyama asks with a frown, bringing his hands up to cup Hinata’s ass, nonetheless.

“You have like ten years worth of vacation days,” Hinata says with a roll of his eyes. “Come ooon~ we can fuck like  _every day_ ,” Hinata lowers his voice at the end.

“ _We already do,_ ” Kageyama reminds him, mocking his tone.

“Well we didn’t two nights ago!” Hinata points out. He squeezes his thighs around Kageyama’s waist and wiggles his butt. “So you owe me!”

“I don’t owe you shit,” Kageyama says, but he’s smiling and he leans forward to speak against Hinata’s lips. “It’s my birthday, after all.”

Hinata hums happily when Kageyama kisses him; it’s deep and long and so full of affection it makes Hinata weak in the knees. Good thing he’s sitting.

“Mm… so,” Hinata says once they pull back. It’s a struggle to raise his heavy eyelids and look his boyfriend in the face after a kiss like that, and he knows damn well he’s red in the face. Whatever, he’s used to it. “Paris?”

Kageyama shakes his head.

“London?”

Kageyama shakes his head again.

“Stockholm?”

“Too cold.”

“Where do you want to go, then?” Hinata asks, making the cutest pouty face he can muster. The one he knows Kageyama can’t resist.

And it seems to work, because Kageyama’s mouth curls up at the side and he looks away.

Then he suddenly looks back with eyes so serious it makes Hinata jump. And he says,

“Disney World.”

* * *

“You’re all packed, right?” Kageyama mumbles to his iPad. He rests his head back against the pillows on his bed and pushes his glasses up to rub at his tired eyes. When he gets no response, he reaches over and smacks Hinata on the ass. “Hey!"

Hinata shimmies his whole body in offense, naked and flopped face down next to Kageyama.

“Don’t sleep, dumbass!”

A muffled sound of what could be a long drawn out  _why_  radiates from the swirl of bedding and Kageyama slaps Hinata’s ass again.

“Because then you’re not going to sleep on the plane.”

“Fiiine.” Hinata rolls over onto his back and stretches his hands over his head, yawning loudly. “I had the weirdest dream.”

“About what?”

“Ummm,” Hinata chews on a fingernail while he thinks, “high school.”

“High school?”

“Mm,” Hinata hums, rolling back onto his stomach and propping his chin in his hand, looking at his boyfriend. “Except it wasn't _my_ high school. Just... high school. We were in high school together.”

“What was I like in high school?” Kageyama asks, disinterestedly scrolling through whatever he’s reading.

“Um…” Hinata drops his eyes, drawing a pattern on the sheets with his finger, “you seemed really sad, actually.”

Kageyama rests his tablet in his lap and looks at Hinata. “What was I sad about?”

But Hinata shrugs and yawns again. “Something dumb, I bet.”

“I bet,” the doctor repeats, removing his glasses and setting both them and his iPad on the nightstand. “Were we dating?”

Hinata screws up his face and raises his eyes to the ceiling. “I don’t… think so.”

“Fucking?”

“No,” Hinata pouts. Then he smiles. “That’s probably why you were sad.”

“Like you said,  _something dumb_ —”

Hinata head-butts Kageyama in the ribs.

“So that’s all it was?” Kageyama asks to Hinata, who’s now laying his head in his lap. “We were just  _in_  high school? That’s boring.”

“Something about a tent,” Hinata sniffs, raising an arm to absently comb his fingers through black hair.

“Did we fuck in the tent?”

“I already said no, you animal.”

“Boring,” Kageyama says, yawning himself. “What about college?”

“Hm?”

“Did we go to college together?”

“Maaaybe if you let me sleep more I could answer that,” Hinata says with the sweetest grin he can manage.

“Guess we’ll never know.”

Hinata scoffs and rolls off the doctor’s lap, propping his chin in his hands again. “Do you really expect me to sleep for 19 hours? The  _whole_  plane ride?”

“No, I expect you to sleep for the first half, at least.”

“It’s not like this is my first trip to the United States, idiot,” Hinata rolls his eyes. “And you’re  _supposed_  to sleep before you travel. I’m a seasoned veteran!”

“You’re supposed to sleep on the  _plane_ ,” the doctor insists, whacking Hinata on head with a pillow. “And if you’re such a seasoned veteran, you’d be packed by now.”

“I am packed!”

Kageyama casts a look at the suitcase that Hinata schlepped over to his house, now open on the floor by the dresser and half-full with unfolded clothing spilling out over the sides.

“I’ll be ready, okay?” Hinata says with a little sigh as he crawls his way onto Kageyama’s lap, straddling his hips and taking the doctor’s chin in his hand. “I’ve been prepping for  _days_.”

“And yet you still haven’t managed to finish packing.”

“Shut up,” Hinata mumbles before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Kageyama’s lips. “And don’t be sad.”

“I’m not sad,” Kageyama says, kissing Hinata back.

“Promise?” Hinata asks against the doctor’s lips.

“How could I be?”

Hinata can feel Kageyama smile against his mouth as warm hands slide softly up his back, and Kageyama presses forward to kiss Hinata properly – slow and long and deep.

“Mm…” Hinata hums happily, his mind reeling only slightly when they break the kiss. “Now,” he says quietly, “we’ve got two whole hours before we have to leave for the airport. If you don’t want me to sleep, come up with some way to…  _distract_  me.” Hinata finishes with a wiggle of his hips and a sly smile.

 _"That’s_  why you’re so tired in the first place!” Kageyama huffs, knocking Hinata off his lap and into the tangled sheets before he stands up from the bed. “A third time would put you in a coma.”

Hinata makes an attempt to remove himself from the blankets and grab at the doctor’s ass before he steps away from the bed and walks to his dresser. He misses.

“You know what I was kinda thinking about?” Hinata says with a lick to his lips, eyeing the doctor’s naked body while the man pulls a pair of sweatpants from a drawer.

Kageyama half turns and raises a brow. “I could probably guess.”

Hinata mimics the doctor’s answer and dramatically flops onto his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and tracing little patterns into the skin of his stomach. “Remember the morning you admitted to knowing who I was?”

“Yes,” Kageyama mutters as he walks back to the bed and sits on the edge. "Why would I forget that?"

Hinata keeps his eyes on the ceiling. “Remember what else you admitted to?”

There’s a few seconds of silence, but then,

“I… think so.”

And Hinata smiles. “What was it, then?” He sits up and crawls over to the blushing doctor, putting his arms around his neck and pulling him back down to the bed.

Lying on their sides face to face, now, the doctor narrows his eyes. “Why?” He asks.

“Come ooon~” Hinata lilts. “Say it.”

“That I…” Kageyama clears his throat and looks away, his cheeks a deep pink, “would jerk off to your picture.”

“Yeaah,” Hinata taps his palms softly against the doctor’s warm cheeks. Kageyama wrinkles his nose. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Stop,” Kageyama swats away the hands and sits up. “Why?”

“Well,” Hinata sits up himself to scooch next to Kageyama; he then lowers his eyes to his own naked lap, swinging his legs causally on the edge of the bed “I was, ah, you know, kind of curious… and… considering  _I’m_  the subject of your, um, fap material, and everything, and it’s been, like, five months since you told me that and—”

“You want to see the pictures, don’t you.”

Hinata perks up, nodding excitedly.

The doctor hangs his head and puts one of his big hands over his face; he points towards the dresser with the other. “Top drawer,” he grumbles.

Hinata practically squeals with joy and dances across the room. He yanks open the drawer and starts digging, unceremoniously rustling socks and underwear to the floor. And then,

“Ah ha!” Hinata spins around, three glossy magazine clippings in hand. But then his face falls when he shuffles to the last of the three. “Wait,” he says, scrunching his face and cocking his head, “this one isn’t sexy.”

And it’s not – at least compared to the other two. The first two he could understand… if he were, uh,  _into_  himself, rather. The first one, and the most recent, is from one of those charity calendar shoots from last year – he was  _October_ , clad in nothing but tight black briefs and a witch’s hat, a volleyball painted like a jack-o-lantern raised up in one hand, and with the other he’s pulling a lollipop out of his mouth. The other photo is from a magazine from a couple years ago, right before the team got their new jerseys; he’s doing the whole  _wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt_  thing, showing off most of his torso and side-eyeing camera, smirking from behind the sweaty fabric.

But the third – and the most worn and faded, by far – again features his old uniform. It’s a candid shot, and he can’t even remember when it was taken or where the hell Kageyama would have even found it. He’s definitely not looking sexy or even  _nice_ , if you ask him; it’s from when he was just starting out on the team, and it looks like the photographer had called his name and snapped the picture really fast when Hinata was peering around one of his teammates. Honestly, he just looks confused – eyes big and round and wide, his head is cocked and his hair is all messy, lips parted in a question.

He doesn’t get it.

“I don’t get it,” he mutters to the picture, walking slowly back to Kageyama. “Why this one?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just,” Hinata stops in front of the bed, flipping the picture over to glance at a piece of a Subaru ad on the other side before raising his eyes to the doctor, “don’t get why you seem to like this one.”

“It’s, um,” Kageyama licks his lips, looking away, “my favorite picture of you.”

“Why though?”

Kageyama glances over at the picture, then up at Hinata. “Because you look cute.”

“Cute?”

“Innocent.”

Hinata nods, still staring down at the picture when he sits beside the doctor. “Innocent,” he repeats. Then he smiles and sets the photos on the bed. “And, what, you wanted to defile me?”

“Something like that,” Kageyama mumbles, cheeks red as can be.

Hinata bites his bottom lip and stands, stepping in front of Kageyama and leaning his hands down onto the doctor’s knees to speak to him at eye-level. “You wanted to mess me all up?”

“That wasn’t…” Kageyama meets his eyes. “Okay, yeah. Maybe a little.”

Hinata walks his fingers a few inches up the other man’s thighs and leans in close to murmur against his ear. “So, then, you’d look at my picture, and imagine me looking at you like that, huh? And you’d take your dick in your hand...”

“God, you’re too much,” Kageyama groans and flops onto his back on the bed.

“I am not,  _too much_!” Hinata scoffs, crawling up over Kageyama. “Are you going to fuck me again or what?”

“I think you’ve tapped me out for the night,” Kageyama says, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Hinata and pulling him down against his chest.

“We’ve still got two hours, right?” Hinata mutters against the doctor’s skin.

“Two hours before we have to  _leave_ , dumbass. As in  _walking out the door._ ”

“We’ve got tons of time!”

“For what, exactly?”

“For me to ride you and then nap and—”

“For you to finish packing.”

“Okay, fine, but first let me—”

“Shouyou. I  _can’t_ ,” the doctor mumbles into red hair when Hinata tries to slide a hand low between them.

“Not with that attitude,” Hinata argues, wiggling his way out from Kageyama’s arms to look down at him with a pouty face. “We’ve done it three times in one night before!”

“Yes, but I’m  _exhausted_  and—“

“ _And_  nothing,” Hinata grumbles, rolling off his boyfriend to lie on his back beside him. “Fine then. I’ll just have to do it myself.”

“What?” Kageyama asks quickly, picking up his head.

Hinata tries to keep his smile to himself and sets his face into a hard frown. “All alone,” he says, slowly sliding a palm down his stomach. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes. But he’s facing Hinata now, interested blue eyes watching the way Hinata’s hand presses down over his own swelling cock.

Hinata’s eyes flutter and he moans low in his throat. “All by myself,” he says in a feigned whimper when his fingers encircle his flesh. He runs the fingers of his other hand through his hair and leaves them there, tangled in the strands. “Because Tobio doesn’t love me.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” the doctor grumbles, pushing himself up into his elbow, still watching closely.

Hinata smiles at him, but he then closes his eyes and rolls his head back to face the ceiling. “Okay fine,” he says. “You love me but—“ he shudders when he strokes himself, his back arching a little up off the bed, “you won’t—admit it.”

“In what universe?” Kageyama asks, sliding a finger up the side of Hinata’s ribs. “Cause I’m pretty sure I admit it often enough.”  

Hinata shivers at the touch. “Mmm… high school.”

“High school?” Kageyama slides his hand up over Hinata’s chest, thumb playing over his nipple. "You don't think I'd admit to loving you in high school?"

And Hinata moans, shaking his head  _no_ , but then he untangles his hand from his hair and shoves Kageyama’s hand away from his body. “No way,” Hinata says with authority, catching his lip in his teeth as he rolls his palm up over the head of his fully-erect cock. “You'd spend countless lonely nights—f-fantasizing about me—cause you were too—scared—” Hinata cracks an eye and peeks at narrowed blue eyes. "But you'd never—tell me.

“What would I have been afraid of?” Kageyama asks.

“Who knows,” Hinata breathes, dropping his free hand to rest beside his face.

“If we were in high school together,” Kageyama says softly, replacing his hand on Hinata’s chest and ghosting the pads of his fingers over the sensitive skin, “and if I loved you... and I  _would_ have... I definitely would have told you.“

“ _Bullshit!”_  Hinata cries, sitting up suddenly and sticking a finger into the startled doctor’s face. He actually giggles at the look of shock in those big blue eyes. “Bullshit,” he repeats, quietly this time and from behind his hand. Kageyama swallows and blinks at him. Then he scowls.

“I definitely would have! You don’t know!”

“It took you, like, a  _year_  to tell me you even knew who I was!” Hinata accuses.

“It took a  _week_ , dumbass!”

 

“There’s  _no way_  you would have told me in high school. None.”

“I would have.“

“Nope.”

“Definitely would have.“

“Zero chance.”

“I would have been more likely to tell you than you would of telling me!”

Hinata scoffs on offense. “That is _massively_   untrue”

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s wrists and flips him onto his back, pinning him to the bed. “Massively?” he asks.

"Hugely." Hinata nods. " _Gargantuanly,_ even."

And then Kageyama pulls a ridiculously serious face, brow pinched with its severity. "I would have told you. End of story."

“I would have told you first,” Hinata grumbles. He feels himself blushing at the doctor’s intense gaze; feeling suddenly shy, he has to look away.

“Maybe,” Kageyama admits with a sigh. “Or I would have figured it out, anyway. You’re terrible at hiding things.”

Hinata sighs. “I know.”

A strange silence settles over the room and neither one of them moves for several seconds. But then Hinata peeks back at Kageyama and dissolves into a bashful smile.

“I bet you were the biggest dork in high school,” Hinata says before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“No one is arguing that,” Kageyama says, brow furrowing sternly again.

“But I bet you were… like,  _really_ hot.”

“Is that possible?” Kageyama asks. “A hot dork?”

Hinata arches a brow and drops his eyes to Kageyama’s chest and rakes them up and down the broad expanse of flesh on display for him. When their eyes meet again, Hinata nods. "Obviously."

It takes Kageyama a second to understand that. And then he scowls.

“All I know is teenage Shouyou would have been madly in love with teenage Tobio,” Hinata says confidently.

“Yeah?” Kageyama asks, releasing Hinata’s wrists and sitting back on his heels. “And what would teenage Shouyou have done about it?”

Hinata laughs. “Probably cried.”

Kageyama’s scowl deepens, considerably. “I don’t like that.”

“What?” Hinata asks with a scoff. “You know I'm emotional!”

“I thought I was supposed to be the sad one.”

“Well,” Hinata chews on his lip while he thinks, “considering how neither one of us has much faith in the other’s high school self, we would probably both be pretty sad… if… you know, we secretly liked each other.

“So,” Kageyama says, lying back down next to Hinata, “assuming we were both sad, pining teenagers, what would we do?”

“Are you trying to role play with me, doctor?" Hinata laughs behind his hand. "Well...  _I_  was doing what I would do, stupid,” Hinata simpers, his fingers teasing back down to between his legs. “I'd really probably be too scared to tell you…” he admits, taking his cock in his hand again – he’s still pretty hard, so after only a few slow pumps his tilting his hips up into his fist, fucking his hand while he watches Kageyama’s face. “But I’d—want you so  _bad_ —”

Kageyama swallows, his hungry eyes running up and down Hinata’s body. “Would,” he starts hoarsely, “we have been friends?”

“P-probably,” Hinata breathes, his spare hand reaching for Kageyama. “We would have played—volleyball right?”

“Probably,” Kageyama says, catching Hinata’s hand in his and bringing it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “So…” the doctor speaks against Hinata’s fingers, “we’d see each other a lot, yes? Talk a lot?”

“Mmhm—” Hinata moans his answer, pressing his fingers against the doctor’s parted lips. “’Yama… feels—good—t-touch me—please.”

Kageyama angles his head away from Hinata’s fingers, then ducks forward to whisper in his ear, “I thought I was sad and alone in my bed... fantasizing about you.”

Hinata whines.

“What would teenage Shouyou be thinking about?” Kageyama murmurs against his ear. “If he were so madly in love with teenage Tobio?”

“I’d—imagine you—kissing me,” Hinata gasps, tightening his grip on his length and twining his hand in Kageyama’s hair. "F-fucking me—"

“Where?” Kageyama purrs, running the backs of his fingers over Hinata’s shuddering chest. “How?”

“Ka—yama—”

“Come on,” Kageyama teases, nipping at the other’s ear. “You’re so in love, right? You must have thought about it a lot.”

Hinata squeezes his eyes shut, working himself quickly as a pressure begins to build inside him. “You’d h-hold me down—I’d be—begging for it—”

“In high school?” Kageyama smirks, running the tip of his nose along Hinata’s jaw. “Really? I’d hold you down?”

“Maybe you were—experienced—”

“Me?” Kageyama laughs lowly. "Not a chance."

“Good—” Hinata cracks his eyes, flashing Kageyama a quick smile before the doctor lays his palm flat over his chest, fingers splayed up towards his throat; Hinata moans loudly, tipping his head back and shuffling his feet over the sheets and raising his knees, continuing to stroke himself.  “H-hands—” he stutters.

“What about them?”

“I bet I liked—your hands—”

“Did I toss to you?” The doctor asks, dragging his palm down the length of Hinata’s body. “Is that why you liked them?”

“Yeah… but you touched me—a lot—” Hinata tugs at Kageyama’s hair, pulling him close enough to speak against his lips. “Just... casually—like you didn't know—how much it meant to me—drove me—crazy—”

“I loved you,” Kageyama says. "It wasn't casual at all. I wanted you." He moves his hand from Hinata’s body and drags it over his own length tenting his sweatpants. Hinata’s eyes flick down between them when Kageyama groans, fingers rubbing hard over the head.

“What did—teenage Tobio think about when he—did that?” Hinata asks, licking his lips as he watches Kageyama’s hand dip onto his pants. His own hips jump at the sight, precum dripping thickly down over his knuckles to pool onto the comforter.

“You—doing this—” Kageyama pants, starting to pump himself in rhythm with Hinata. “While thinking about—me—”

“Oh god—” Hinata moans, “I’m—already close—”

“What if we—at the same time—” Kageyama says vaguely, biting his lip.

“Huh?”

“You said we talked, right? What if I—I called you—” Kageyama continues, “—to—wanted to hear—your voice while I—”

“Yeah—” Hinata nods, pressing their foreheads together; his fist glides over his cock as he watches Kageyama pull his own length from his sweats. “We were on the phone—neither one of us—knew that the other was doing—”

“Your voice was so sweet—and—I could hear that you wanted me—”

“I wanted you—” Hinata agrees, “— _so bad_ —wanted your—fingers inside me—”

“Tell me what else—you wanted—”

“You—” Hinata whimpers, “j-just you—touching me—loving me—"

“Shouyou—I do love you—”

“I love you—'yama— _ah!—”_ Hinata sobs, pumping himself faster and faster. “Gonna—come—”

“Come—” Kageyama breathes, “come for me, Shouyou.”

“’m coming—coming— _fuck—”_ Hinata comes then, hard, his orgasm shaking his hips and spurting up between them, splattering the underside of his chin.

“Jesus— _god—”_  is all Kageyama says before he’s coming all over, too, up over his chest and onto the bedding between them.  He pulls Hinata close against him as he finishes, hips stuttering to a slow stop as they both catch their breath.

“Well—” Kageyama pants, tightening his arms around Hinata in a hug, “that killed some time, didn’t it?”

“Like two minutes. And  _tapped out_  my ass,” Hinata says breathlessly. He shimmies around in Kageyama’s arms, rolling Kageyama onto his back and situating himself on top, pillowing his chin on his crossed arms to look the doctor in the face. “I gotta say, Tobio. That was a little weird.”

“What was weird about it?”

“We were saying all that stuff as if it actually happened.”

Kageyama reaches an arm around behind himself to rest his head against it. He shrugs.  

“I’d like to hear more about teenage Tobio, sometime,” Hinata says, yawning and letting his eyes close.

“Hey!” Kageyama jostles the shit out of Hinata. “Don’t start trying to sleep again!”

“Nnm. Five minutes.”

“No minutes. Get up.”

Hinata grumbles wordlessly and doesn’t move.

But Kageyama doesn’t move either.

“I’ll blow you on the plane if you let me sleep for a half hour,” Hinata mumbles.

But there’s still no answer. Hinata picks his head up, expecting to see the doctor strongly considering this offer.

But his eyes are closed and his breathing is even – Kageyama is fast asleep.

Hinata smiles and reaches for Kageyama's iPad. He dims the bedroom lights with an app and sets an alarm for a half hour.

“Love you, Shou,” Kageyama mumbles, giving Hinata a lazy hug after Hinata sets the iPad on the nightstand.

“I love you, Tobio.” Hinata wiggles himself deep into the covers and wraps himself around Kageyama.

And right before Hinata drifts off to sleep, he remembers the magazine clippings.

And that he'll have to make a quick stop at his place on the way to the airport.

He’s pretty sure that Kageyama will forgive him.

If he can carry out his plan, that is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued :D


End file.
